


I heard a rumour

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Reunions, he's not really good at expressing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: "I heard rumours of your demise under the hands of Nilfgaardian soldiers, thought you dead."Geralt took a step back to cup Jaskier's face, tenderly stroked his cheekbone with his thumb. "But you're alive."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 283
Collections: The Council of Horny





	I heard a rumour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/gifts).



> Very short story for my friend's birthday, I hope you enjoy it. :D

The sand was warm and soft between his toes, his feet buried in it up to the ankles. Jaskier stood in front of the sea and closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the hot afternoon. The breeze slid in his loose shirt. He remained like this until seagulls hunting for fish brought him back to reality. He padded back to his shoes and carried them to his small cottage a short way from there, waving at his neighbour, a middle-aged widow named Margade living with her two dogs and who was currently harvesting potatoes and radishes and other root vegetables, knees and hands in the dirt. He knew she would give him a portion of her harvest, in exchange of a few songs " _ he sung so well, like one of those fancy bards from Oxenfurt _ ."

He activated the pump water and washed his feet, smiling at the large wild cat sunbathing in his backyard. Although he had no master, the cat had recently taken a liking to him, and more particularly to the food he left out for him. Perhaps he'd make a friend of him through persistence and…yeah, not getting there.

Thinking of food reminded him he hadn't eaten anything all day, so he put together a light meal he ate on the porch, glimpses of lyrics floating in his head. He still had to do a few chores around the house, before it would be too dark outside to do anything. He was attempting to grow a garden of his own, and perhaps he would grow something other than weeds with Margade's precious tips.

He grabbed the hoe and continued working on the small patch he delimited with rocks, turning the soil and getting rid of any pebbles and unwanted plants. He grew a sweat despite the chill sea air and removed his shirt, leaving it on the fence nearby. The slow wind cooled the heated skin of his back as he progressed through. The repetitive motions grew familiar and he lost himself into the rhythm, such than he didn't pay attention to the brisk pace of a horse galloping towards his cottage until he felt the ground vibrate under him. 

He looked up and was met with the sight of Geralt climbing down Roach. What was he doing here, and why did he look panicked? His large chest was heaving as if he'd been the one running all the way here, his white hair just as wild as his eyes. He stomped to Jaskier who stood frozen, garden tool falling to the ground from his limp hand at the approaching witcher.

"Geralt?" He inquired, so many questions on his tongue that none came out. He let out a surprised quack at the impact of two-hundred pounds of muscles colliding into him, strong arms embracing him and pulling him into the warmest hug Geralt had ever given him. In fact, this was the first he initiated.

Slowly, Jaskier put his arms around Geralt's waist. He had no clue what was happening. Geralt had his nose pressed against his neck and was smelling him, a pleased purr rumbling deep in his throat.

"Were you cursed to hug everyone you wronged?" Immediately, Geralt tensed against him, but didn't pull away. On the opposite, he tightened his hold, his warm hands splayed on his lower back. "If so, good thing you're immortal."

"No, there was no curse. I heard rumours of your demise under the hands of Nilfgaardian soldiers, thought you dead." He took a step back to cup Jaskier's face, tenderly stroked his cheekbone with his thumb. "But you're alive."

"I… What? What is happening? Did I hit my head and drowned in the sea, because this can't be happening."

"Jaskier," Geralt said, staring solemnly at him. "I thought you were dead and I realised how much I wished I had a chance to treat you better, apologise for my angry words," he glanced at Jaskier's mouth, "confess that I care for you."

"But I'm alive."

"You are." Geralt closed the distance between them and kissed him. Jaskier didn't reciprocate, surprised as he was by Geralt's ambitious gesture. The witcher was the first to pull away to rest their foreheads together, his breath washing on his cheek. "I love you. Have for a long time. But I'm not the best at handling and expressing my feelings…"

Jaskier let out a breathy laugh, his fingers curling into the straps of Geralt's swords. "An euphemism, dear heart." And he brought their mouths together again, effectively shutting him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna). I currently take commissions, you can find the infos on my Tumblr.


End file.
